Blast From the Past
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: A family member of Naruto's comes back to the village after being presumed dead, and Kakashi doesn't know what to do with a blast from his past. Kakashi/oc
1. Minako

The sun was too bright for his taste, but he knew he hadn't visited the marker in a long time. Ever since everything happened he barely had time for himself. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja as he was known for the special eye he hid underneath the head protector. He felt like he owed it to his dead friends to go visit them.  
The wind blew slightly in his hair as his footsteps crunched in the dried leaves that refused to blow away from the cold months. It was almost a comforting sound as he walked the small path to where the headstone was. A beam of light spotted the stone with all the names on it as Kakashi knelt down and pressed his calloused fingers to the etched stone.

"Sorry it has been a while. Been busy saving the village." Kakashi chuckled.

Softly the wind breezed through his mask bringing along a scent he hadn't smelled in over 10 years. The copy ninja tilted his head in the direction where the smell had come from, but there was nothing there. It was being here at this site where the memories of not only his two teammates were, but of the one person who got away. Someone he should have tried his hardest to save.  
Kakashi stood there for a bit longer and stared at the stone. It was nice being there, even if he couldn't do it as often as he liked. He lifted his head to the sky and there it was again, that scent.

"You know, I don't understand why you always came here. Even after Rin died. I told you that coming here was just bad memories." It was a female's voice.

Kakashi felt the hair on his neck stand up; his blood ran cold underneath his translucent skin. There was no way that this was happening. The scent, the voice, it was all a trick of the mind from all the stress that had been going on. The ninja was afraid to turn around to see if his mind would project a vision.

"Bad memories? They were our friends." he smirked underneath his mask, deciding to play along with his mind. If this was the cause for the voice then he wanted to just go along with it. It had been too long since he heard it.

"Friends? Yes, they were. I mean I met Obito when I was in the academy only once, but you guys were a year above me. As for Rin, she was my best friend and your teammate." the female chuckled, and made Kakashi almost die inside, "But don't you think that coming here just brings up those memories? I'd like to think that you don't want to think of the bad things that happened in the past. I know I don't."

His mind was just being cruel now. Footsteps that were not his walked closer to him and Kakashi held his breath. Cruel, just absolutely cruel.

"Yeah, you're right, but I owe them I feel." he muttered, "Why am I talking to you, you're dead and just in my mind Minako."

The laugh came again and it was like a strand of bells to his ears. Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. This was just something wrong his mind was doing to him now. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long, as well as her scent as the wind brought it back into his nose.

"Dead? Well, last time I checked I was very much alive" she spoke. There was no way. The pervy sage told him she was dead. Why would he lie to him?

"Kakashi, turn around."

The copy ninja slowly turned on his heel and faced the form of a woman who invoked images from his past that he didn't know if he wanted to remember. Her light blue almond eyes bore into him as he bit his bottom lip from underneath his mask, her hair was pulled up into a very messy bun on the top of her head, gleaming a dark crimson color as small tendrils fell framing her face. Kakashi never thought that he was going to see her again.

The figure pushed her small wire framed glasses back on her face and gave him a side smirk. Never did she think she was going to come back to the land of fire. Her orange and black kimono hung loosely off her shoulders as she let out a deep breath. Her feet moved closer to him, but Kakashi moved backed. In his mind he thought she was a ghost, just a trick his guilty mind pushed onto him.

"You died Minako." Kakashi muttered again. He tried to look like his calm self, but his heart was betraying him beating so fast. If this was really her, she would be able to feel it.

"Again, last time I checked I seemed to be very much alive." she sighed.

Minako reached a slender pale hand over and pressed her palm on his cheek. Kakashi couldn't move. It felt almost impossible that a ghost could touch him, but here a ghost of her was touching him. Her hand was warm though, and Kakashi still couldn't believe the person he was facing. A ghost couldn't be warm, but this could be some trick.

"I didn't die Kakashi..." she muttered, her voice almost down to a whisper, "I just told the pervy sage that to cover up that I was never coming back, but I had to come back! I left Naruto, I ran because I was scared...I-"

Kakashi didn't hesitate; in one quick motion he pulled down his mask and kissed the girl in front of him. He pressed his lips on hers, and Minako couldn't help but melt. In Kakashi's mind if it was a ghost he could touch, he at least wanted to kiss her for one last time. Minako moved closer, and placed her hand on his chest.  
When the pair pulled back Minako was still there, she was still standing in front of him, her lips flushed from just being kissed as well as her cheeks. She wasn't gone, so which meant the form in front of him was actually real.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi was pulled from the dreamy thoughts, and felt a pit of anger in his chest. She was presumed dead for almost twelve years and now she showed up out of nowhere.

"Is it really that important?" Minako asked, "I'm back, that's all that matters." she looked down at the ground, then back into his own grey eyes.

"You were suppose to be dead for twelve years, and now you show up? Yes, it is important." Kakashi didn't know if he wanted to kiss her again or throw a punch.  
Minako felt the anger that built up inside of him. One minute he was kissing her and the next he was getting angry. She knew she deserved it, but at the same time she left when she was young, and for reasons that were immature, but she knew he wouldn't have understood, or hoped he would.

"I traveled, and was a librarian in a lot of the countries. I taught people to read, kept my profile on the down low. I knew if people knew I was alive I would have been a missing nin, and I knew you would have gone to look for me. I didn't need you to try and kill me, I didn't even know if you were still in the Anbu." Her words were tumbling from her mouth, as small glistening tears came down her face. This was not what was she was expecting when she came back.

Minako moved closer to Kakashi who flinched when he felt her hand touch his face. Slowly she pulled the mask down, and brought her own lips to his pressing lightly. Kakashi calmed down, as she let him go, and that is what she wanted. She could tell he still felt mad, but not as much as before. She had her reasons to why she did what she did, but he didn't know if he wanted to forgive her or leave her in her spot and never look back.

The pair stood close to each other silently as Kakashi took in the fact that she was still alive, and she took in that he was still there. Maybe there was a chance that she could come back. Minako wanted to meet Naruto finally and show him he had family alive, and she wanted to see if there was anything she could salvage with Kakashi.

"Well, I never thought I'd see Kakashi with a woman in person. I always thought that he only liked his books." another male's voice broke the silence and the contact between the two ninjas.

Minako looked over her shoulder to see a bright blond haired boy clad in orange and black, with bright blue eyes and whiskers on his face, and a pink haired, green eyes girl stood next to him with her mouth hung open. How long had they been there?

"Naruto." Kakashi cleared his throat and moved away from Minako.  
Naruto? Her nephew? Minako turned and walked over to the boy, whose face turned a slight pink as she came closer to his face. Her light blue eyes studied him as he squirmed underneath her gaze. He looked like her...he really had the face of his sister, and the hair of his father. Though she couldn't see any of her in there.

"You look like my sister, but you don't have any of me." she pouted.

"Wait, what? You knew my mother?" Naruto snapped out from his daze and looked at the crimson haired girl.

Minako turned her head to Kakashi and threw her hands on her hips,

"Did you not tell him anything?" she asked.

"He wasn't suppose to know you existed." the copy ninja looked down at the ground  
Minako turned back to Naruto and he could see her eyes become almost an icy color. She was upset that he had no idea who she was.

"Naruto, I'm your aunt." Minako smiled really wide and grabbed Naruto into a bone-crushing hug, "I've seen you when you were younger, but I was forbidden to tell you who I was."

Naruto heard pieces of what she said but without the air in his lungs he didn't know how to comprehend the words. The pink haired girl next to him felt her jaw drop again when Minako spoke about being his aunt. She looked over at Kakashi who scratched the back on his head and gave Sakura a guilty look. It was true; Naruto had a family member still alive.

Finally Minako released the golden haired boy and kept him at arms length. He had her eye shape, but his mothers color. The girl wondered if she had anything else like her. Minako finally let him go seeing how Naruto didn't know how to respond to her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for not being in your life. I can only hope you forgive me." Minako gave him a small smile and bowed her body.

"Wait, I am confused for a moment, you're telling me that I have an aunt?" Naruto looked at the bend over woman and then to Sakura who stood with wide eyes.  
Kakashi cleared his throat as he walked over to Minako and nudged her side to get up. The older woman got up and looked at Kakashi then over to her nephew.

"Naruto, Minako was your mom's sister. She was in t—"

"I was in the ANBU when you were born." Minako cut off the Copy Ninja, "You see the 3rd Hokage didn't want me to tell you who I was. He didn't want enemies knowing that I was connected to the nine tailed fox. It would have caused a lot of bad things, and I know I wouldn't have been able to protect you. That doesn't mean I didn't want to tell you!" Minako started to feel herself tear up.

This boy in front of her was the last thing that connected herself to her sister and brother in law. It killed her that she didn't get to know him when he was younger. She thought about all the times she could have protected him from the villagers and what she could have taught him.

Kakashi placed a hand on Minako's shoulder, but the girl pushed away. This is not what her homecoming was suppose to be like, but at the same time everyone she knew thought she was dead.

"So, I had family…someone actually related to me alive this whole time, why didn't anyone at least tell me I had someone else?" Naruto snapped from his daze, "That old man made me believe that everyone died."

"In his defense Naruto, Minako was supposedly dead. She died on a mission retrieving Intel on the cloud country." Kakashi piped in, "Believe me, I thought she was a ghost." He said in a whisper, but enough for Minako to hear.

The kimono wearing ninja looked over at Kakashi and gave him a small smile, but she couldn't help but to feel guilty. This was the one person she never wanted to make mad, even when she was younger.

"Naruto…" Minako started, her attention going right back to the golden haired boy, "I really am back, and I want to start to form a relationship with you. I know I've missed about sixteen years, or ya know you're whole life basically, but I just want to try."

Sakura went over to grab Naruto by the arm and stared daggers into the older woman. Minako could tell just by her chakra she was strong, and fighting her would have been the last thing she wanted to do. Naruto looked over at Sakura than back at Kakashi before turning his gaze to his long lost Aunt.

"I want to know everything." He said, "I want to know everything about my mom and dad."

All three ninjas looked at Naruto with shocked expressions on their faces, and Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered next to him, "Are you sure? You have no idea who she is, she could be lying!"

"Yeah, she could be, but I trust Kakashi-sensei, and I know he wouldn't lie to me." Naruto nodded.

The boy walked over to Minako making her jump. She didn't know what to say or do. To her surprise Naruto bowed his head to her, and Minako felt her face flare up. She looked over at Kakashi and couldn't help the small tears that fell from her eyes,

"How about we go back to the village. I'm sure Tsunade would want to see who is back." Kakashi broke up the tender moment.


	2. Afraid of what?

Sorry boys and girls! This is out of my zone and my first Naruto story! Hope you like!

!Hattress!

* * *

On the way back to the village, Naruto and Sakura were in front of the two older ninjas. Minako couldn't believe she was back, and that she had Kakashi beside her. It felt a bit like old times as the silence between the two was comfortable, with small glances and smiles as they continued their journey. Naruto was messing around with Sakura in front of them, and Minako couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like if she was the one to take care of him. Damn ANBU with all the rules.

"You are thinking too much." Kakashi spoke for the first time since they left.

Minako looked over at the Copy Ninja with his one eye looking over at her and his arms behind his head as they walked

"You made the same face when we were younger." He chuckled, "I guess things don't change."

"I see you haven't changed Ashi." she gave him a side smirk speaking a nickname he hadn't heard in years.

"What is on your mind?" he asked to change the subject, she doesn't know how much he changed. The last time he saw her he killed Rin, and since then he had been changing or so he liked to think.

"I'm looking at him and just thinking, I could have been in his life this whole time, but I was a bit afraid, I'd be lying to myself if I didn't think I wasn't."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid we weren't ready." She answered, and it made Kakashi stop in his tracks. Minako looked behind her and gave him a small smile; they both knew it was true.

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi, we were together and I was going to leave the ANBU to be the guardian of Naruto, but I didn't because I knew that you weren't going to follow me." Minako walked to him and grabbed his hand,

"We were very young, and I knew your heart was being a ninja and I was always second place to that. Not that I minded it so much, but I understood. If I brought Naruto into the mix I would have lost you, and back then I couldn't do such a thing. You were the closest thing to me, and I didn't want that taken away, you don't know what you did to me."

Minako shook her head from her thoughts and laughed to herself,

"No more, I don't want to talk about the past. I'm back, and there should be a new future." the girl let go of his hand and started to walk again. Naruto and Sakura were way ahead of them, and she could see the gates of the village poking up slightly in the ground.

"Minako, why after all this time come back, and tell me the truth, you are horrible at lying." Kakashi's voice was stern, the way she remembered when they would train. Just that thought made her shiver and the scar on her shoulder ache.  
The red haired girl pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose turned back to him.

"I heard about the destruction of the village, and the nine tailed fox boy saved everyone. Also, it so hard after all these years to forget you. For god sakes your initial is burned into my skin." Minako raised her hand to show him the small 'k' that was faded on the side of her wrist. He had one as well, a small 'm' on the top of his wrist, "I came back for two guys I guess you can say. I've missed you so much Kakashi, but I have no idea if you even thought about me."

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh. He thought about her all the time, but he thought she was dead. There were times when he thought about if they were married, and how different his life would have been. He could have been a father, raised another Hatake and been happier than ever. Minako strayed from his mind slightly when he was with other woman in pointless relationships over the years, but they all weren't her, and they knew when he was thinking about another woman. If anyone asked them that question they would all give the same answer.

"Minako, I thought about you, I would lie if I said it was all the time, but I guess the reason why I never got into another relationship was because no one was you."

"Oy! Kakashi-sensei! Come on, I want to go get Ramen!" Naruto broke both the adults from their conversation and paid attention to the boy and girl way ahead of them.

"You let him eat Ramen?" Minako asked,

"If I remember correctly I think he got that from you, or do you not eat anymore beef miso ramen yourself." Kakashi looked over at the red head.

"Thats like telling me not to breath." she muttered, "You really thought I wouldn't love my ramen anymore?" Minako was getting off track, "NO! It doesn't matter about me, I'm older and ramen is unhealthy for a boy his age! If he is going to get stronger that is not the best thing to eat."

Kakashi stood there with a perplexed expression on his face as he tilted his head to the girl. For a moment their eyes caught, and Kakashi couldn't help but to start laughing. This was typical between the two, and Minako knew she was being crazy. That's why she had him, to tell her when she was being a little nuts.

"Come on, I'll treat you to ramen with the others, but we have to see Tsunade first." Kakashi started to walk again besides the girl, his hands in his pockets as he looked over at her with one eye. Minako was there, she was alive and real. Kakashi didn't want to admit it, but even though the hole in his chest felt slightly filled, something bad was coming and he had a feeling it involved Minako.


	3. Sweet and Sour

Why hello again! Hope you guys enjoy some more! I thank you for everything!

!Hattress!

* * *

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you ever again." were the first words that camefrom the Hokage's mouth, "How long has it been ten years?"

Everyone in the room looked at Tsunade with great confusion, when Kakashi was the first to speak,

"Ten years? Hokage, Minako has been presumed dead for over twelve years."  
It was just Minako and Kakashi in the Hokage's office. When they got to the village Naruto and Sakura ran to the ramen place and the two adults were left on their own. It was then did they make their way to Tsunade and found themselves in her office.

Tsunade took a breath and looked over at the red haired woman and shook her head. She knew she would be walking on thin ice if she told Kakashi the truth. She remembered herself how it was when she was presumed dead. Through her eyes she saw a man who really lost the woman he loved, and remembered the way he dealt with her loss but shoving himself into missions in hopes to find the one who killed her, then on his way back, Tsunade would remember seeing him at the training area with a bottle of sake in his hand and a picture in his other. It broke her heart to see him that way, but she remember not soon after she left herself, where she met a certain someone.

"I met Minako when I was in one of the local villages around here. She came into one of the ramen places and I recognized her immediately. So to keep my mouth shut she bet me in a card game. Well obviously you know that outcome now." Tsunade sighed looking out the window. The guilt for never saying anything to Kakashi when she saw him all these years later finally piled up in her stomach forming a knot.

Kakashi turned to Minako and didn't know what feelings were stirred up into his chest. A part of him wanted to be with her once again, to start everything from where they were, but he knew they weren't the same kids from when they were younger. There was something though that annoyed him, almost clinging, telling him not to fully trust her. He still didn't understand after all this time why come back now.

"Well Minako, what is it you want here? Is this you coming back?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I want to finally come back for my nephew. I think it is time that Naruto has some kind of family, since I am not in the Anbu anymore I want a life without hiding..." she trailed off and looked at Kakashi next to her.

"Minako, he is doing just fine without you." The 5th Hokage spoke, and felt the red head wince slightly. It stung, but she had to hear it, "But I agree, I think it will be good to hear about his family from someone who actually is his family."

Minako bit her lip to hold in the smile, and Kakashi couldn't help but to feel happy for her. He might not know this Minako next to him, but all he cared about was that she was alive, and back. Part of him wanted to see where things went with them, but how much could he really take.

"Well, Minako I welcome you back. I'm glad you didn't get yourself killed since the time I saw you." The 5th Hokage gave her a small smile, "You guys can go."  
****

Leading outside, Kakashi couldn't help but to keep looking at Minako. His eye scanned her form, his mind still wrapping around the idea that she was real. He remembered when she was gone. There were a lot of drunken nights, and times when he would post on top of the village gate to see if she would ever come back. It wasn't till Jiraiya told him that she was gone did he finally believe it.

"What?" Minako spoke as they walked over to the Ramen place. She followed next to him, and could feel both his eyes on her. That damn sharingan of his cause so much trouble. It was the only thing she detested about Kakashi, but it was only after the incident.

"I still can't believe you're real." he mumbled, "You leaving really hurt me."  
Minako deviated from the road slightly, as her feet took her through the small area over to a lush green hill hidden amongst the trees. It was there where they would meet most of the time, hidden by the trees where not a lot of people's eyes would see them. It was a lot of times here where things would happen, meals were made, and the first time she ever said 'I love you' to him. This place she could tell was different. She knew the spot wouldn't have been the same after the rebuilding of the place.

Kakashi hardly ever went there after she was gone. He couldn't just sit on the same hill, especially with another woman and pretend that it was her. Sometimes when he was drunk he would have found himself on the hill and thinking about her. Kakashi would find himself wondering.

"I'm not surprised you would come here." he stated

"It's an important place." she gave him a side smirk, with a raise of her brow,"A lot of important things happened here."

Kakashi pressed his lips together as Minako faced him once more. She moved over to him and couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his waist and press herself to him. Kakashi tightened the hug, leaning his chin on the top of her head, his nose breathing in the scent from before.

His eyes glanced at the bun in her hair and the black tattered material that tied it together. The Copy Ninja remembered when she took that from him. It was a reward for finally beating him to the floor in Anbu training. He remembered how close her face was to his, and how that night was the first night he followed her to the hill.

They just sat together, enjoying the silence between them as they looked at the stars. Both were beaten, bloody (on her part) and bruised. The emotional barrier that was put up between them was still there, but Kakashi remembered when he reached his hand over and placed it on top of hers. Minako turned to look at him, the Anbu mask behind her head, her glasses falling to the bridge of her nose with her ice blue eyes peering up at him behind the almost cracked lenses. It was for the first time he was the reason behind her smile, as she lifted the side of her mouth into a tired one.

Kakashi shook his head away from the memories as Minako was still in his arms, her grip around his waist tight but what he heard were small sobs.

"I've missed you so much." she breathed, finally pulling away.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Even though it was hard to fully trust her now that she magically came back he couldn't help to loose himself for once and rejoice that she was here. It had been so many years, so many dreams and what ifs that he just wanted to live in the moment. It was unlike him, but she was alive.

"I've missed you too." he sighed.

Minako smiled, and it brought the memory of her smile long ago back. Even herself remembered when he sat next to her, and placed a hand on hers. The shock that went through her actually snapped her heart, and for once she felt herself almost feeling again.

"I find it funny that after all these years of not being here you still remember this place." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, you never forget the first time Kakashi." Minako wiped the last tears from her eyes and gave him a look over her glasses.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and let out a low chuckle. This was the Minako that he knew, maybe she didn't change much at all.

"I guess so.." he muttered, and went back on the road.

"You think Naruto will want to get to know me?" Minako asked catching up to him.

The red head and the Copy Ninja stood close to each other, their fingers brushing, slightly touching as they walked. It brought back memories of the hiding.

"I think he needs time to get use to the fact that he has family."

"How much does he know about Minato and Kushina?"

"A little, they stored their chakra in him so when it came to harnessing the power of the nine tails they showed themselves to him." Kakashi replied.

"My sister was good..." Minako chuckled, "But I'm guessing she taught Minako the sealing jutsu."

They finally got to the ramen place where she saw Naruto and Sakura sitting there laughing with other friends as they ate. Minako suddenly felt scared to go in.

"Kakashi, I'm going to go. I'll have to raincheck for another time. Being back means I need to find a place to stay, so I'll see you later." she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Minako didn't want to leave but she felt herself walk away. He would see her sooner than he knew for she did have a small plan up her sleeve.

"You want to get to know him, but you can't hide from him Ako." Kakashi called out.

Minako stood in place as he called out her nickname. Something he gave her when they were together in hiding. The girl didn't face him, but nodded her head and went on her way. Kakashi knew he hit a mark.


	4. The Weasel and The Dog

**For some reason I can't help but to love Minako.  
****Thanks for everything!  
You guys rock!  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT MINAKO IS MINE.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he came out from the Ramen shop with Naruto and Sakura. All they kept on talking about was how they saw him with a woman, and kept asking questions about Minako. For someone who was hesitant about her,, Naruto was very interested,

"What chakra type is she?" the sunshine boy asked, breaking Kakashi from his thoughts. His mind was still wrapping around the fact that she was alive, and he knew it was going to be some taken use to.

Kakashi looked over at the boy with a lazy eye and sighed. If there was something else he didn't tell Minako was that Naruto had her wind chakra.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto felt his face turn a shade of red, as Sakura chuckled slightly. The younger ninja felt she couldn't be trusted, but for Naruto's sake she hoped that his Aunt was true.

"Naruto, you two are more alike than you think..." Kakashi mumbled shaking his head, "I'll see you guys later, don't get into too much trouble."

The two young ninjas nodded and darted off together as Kakashi started to walk to his apartment. His mind ran over the events of the day and couldn't understand if what he felt was happy, mad, or a jumble of both. He did know that he needed to go and get a drink tonight...alone.

As soon as he reached his apartment, something wasn't right. His nose caught a familiar yet unfamiliar scent, and one he rather not smell. The Ninja had to cover his nose as he walked closer to the slightly opened door. Kakashi felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he slowly pushed the door in all the way. Cautiously he walked in with a kunai in hand, when he spotted Pakkun. The dog let out a sigh of relief and walked to his master,

"What is this?" Kakashi asked, "What happened, and what is that smell?"

"Weasel..." Pakkun muttered and nodded his head over to where the bathroom was.

"Weasel?" Kakashi only knew one weasel and if he was correct he might have a house guest.

Kakashi craned his neck to hear the shower running. Not only did the smell of weasel overpower his senses now, but someone was in the shower.

"Pakkun who is here?" he asked,

"I told you, the weasel. What I wouldn't do to chase it out of here..." he grumbled

Kakashi looked at the dog with a confused expression. It wasn't until the shower stopped and the sound of humming vibrated through out the room. The Copy Ninja held the kunai in his hand tightly and stood his ground as a red haired girl stepped out from the bathroom in only a towel.

Minako shook her hair out as she walked into the room, her hair falling down, touching her waist. Kakashi felt her eyes go wide for a moment, and he could really tell that Minako grew up. The girl put her glasses on and stood there as their eyes caught each others.

"Damn, I thought I would be able to come in and out without you knowing." Minako muttered feeling her face turn red.

"I didn't understand when Pakkun said weasel, but I now remember he was never fond of your pet.." Kakashi couldn't help but to stare. He hadn't had a naked woman in his room in quite sometime, or in her case almost naked.

"Leave Ku out of it. I wanted him to mask my smell just in case you did come home, but I didn't know you left Pakkun in here." she said.

"I've always kept Pakkun here when I am gone, but besides the obvious what are you doing here Ako."

Minako cleared her throat and went over to the bed where her kimono laid. Her fingers touched the orange silk as she turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a slight smirk.

"I needed a shower before I left. I found a place to stay."

"Here?"

Minako picked up the cloth and went behind the dressing screen. Not a word was said as he watched her shadow getting dressed, the towel dropping and her shadow slowly putting on the kimono that he knew how to take off so well. Usually he remembered how much of a pain in the ass it was to take off the ANBU outfit, but the kimono he liked when she would wear it.

"Yeah, I thought before I left to go somewhere else I needed a shower, and then I realized I didn't know where you lived. To my surprise I found a ninja who looked a lot like Guy." she popped her head out, her hair still down and around her naked shoulder. "Though I think Guy would recognize me, and this boy did not, either way I asked him where you lived, and he knew, so here I am." By the end of her speech she finally came out from her spot and looked down at her Kimono.

The colors were changed from an orange to a crimson red to match her hair with small pink details of flowers and vines decorating the front with a dark pink sash around her waist. Kakashi knew the jutsu she used to change her clothes, and he shook his head. It was his favorite kimono, the one he saw her in the first time they met, before she came into the ANBU, when she was just Rin's best friend.

"The boy is Guy's student, his name is Rock Lee." Kakashi added, "You always have some other motive when you do think Minako, you had to come here?"

Minako smirked at him, her hair still down the way he loved it, she didn't even put her glasses back on yet. Her eyes bore into him like two pieces of ice making him shiver slightly. She placed a hand on his chest and bit her lip,

"You're the only person who knows I'm back...where else was I going to go."

"Tsunade's..." he muttered giving her no expression.

"You're still upset about that?" Minako sighed, "I didn't think I was ever going to come back..."

Kakashi knew he shouldn't have been upset still, but it stung a bit that his Hokage kept something that important from him, but who was he to question her.

"I guess I am surprised still she would keep it from me."

"She lost a bet."

"She should have still told me."

"Kakashi, she wasn't even Hokage yet, what makes you think she would have said something?"

The Copy Ninja kept quiet, and Minako knew she won for now. Kakashi stepped away from the girl and cleared his throat. He needed to change the topic and quickly.

"So, does think mean you are staying with me uninvited?" he asked.

Minako raised a brow as she started to gather her hair into a pony tail on top of her head, letting the strands fall from the rushed formed bun to around her face. She placed the glasses back onto her face, her blue eyes magnified slightly. There was a part of her that wanted to say yes, but this was way too soon for her to be there, especially living there.

"No, I think I have another place to go, so don't worry about me." she gave him the best smile that she could before she gave a small whistle. From underneath the bed a small brown and white ferret ran out and stopped by her feet.

"There's the damn weasel..." Kakashi muttered.

"Let's go Ku," she smirked and picked up the animal to put him on her shoulder. Ku let out a small noise and buried himself into the kimono.

Kakashi chuckled to himself when he would remember when he would be into taking her clothes off and the ferret would pop out from no where. Sometimes it would be a mood killer, but most of the time she would get a good laugh from him jumping off of her.

"Good thoughts?" she asked catching him

"Always.."

Minako gave him a nod and smiled. She started to head for the door, when Kakashi grabbed her by the hand and made her stop.

"If you want to stay here...I don't mind. It maybe will finally fill the void thats been here for so long." his voice was almost a whisper.

The red head let out a deep breath as she stood here for a moment. She would have loved to stay, and a part of her was waiting for him to just ask. Slowly her hand slipped from his as she shook her head.

"It is too soon..." she muttered, and gave him one last look before going out the door. There was one place she was going to go, but first she had to find it.


End file.
